The present disclosure relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to a method and a controller for providing a location-based game associated with a plurality of mobile stations.
Wireless communication service providers offer many location-based services such as emergency services, mobile yellow pages, and navigation assistance to subscribers. In fact, some providers may provide entertainment services such as games based on location of subscribers. Typically, a provider may automatically provide a location-based game without allowing the subscribers to alter the game rules and parameters. That is, current location-based games do not permit subscribers to alter the game by defining a desired area of play nor do they activate game features without direct communication between the subscriber and the provider. For example, a subscriber may be physically at a particular location but the subscriber may need to call in to the provider to activate a game feature associated with the location-based game. As a result, subscribers may be forced to use premium airtime to participate in the game.
Further, one aspect of designing a wireless communication system is to optimize the resources available to subscribers. In particular, one method of improving the availability of resources within the wireless communication system is to reduce traffic to and from mobile stations. Therefore, a need exists for a player-defined location-based game and an effective means to provide that game.